


Hoax

by Supremescarlett



Series: folklore [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Protective Kara Danvers, Self-Harm, Taylor Swift is Amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supremescarlett/pseuds/Supremescarlett
Summary: "Stood on the cliffside screaming, "Give me a reason"Your faithless love's the only hoax I believe inDon't want no other shade of blue but you"That scene in 5x7 but inspired by Taylor Swift's song hoax from her new album folklore.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: folklore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845916
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Hoax

**Author's Note:**

> Please go read the lyrics or listen to hoax by Taylor Swift before reading this fic! It's an amazing song!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING, please don't read if you think the content may upset you in any way!

"Stood on the cliffside screaming, "Give me a reason"  
Your faithless love's the only hoax I believe in  
Don't want no other shade of blue but you"

Lena stood on her balcony overlooking the lights of National City, it was quiet, too quiet. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, it was 2:25 am. Back in the apartment, her countertop was covered in a collection of empty scotch and wine glasses. Empty bottles lie in her recycling bin. She was her only one, and she only turned out to be a fucking hoax, a shitty lying hoax. Lena brought the scotch glass up to her lips and downed the rest of it. Kara was there during what Lena thought was her lowest point, boy was she in for a surprise. She had broken down each and every one of Lena's walls. If they could be knocked down that quickly, they could go back up just as fast.

A gust of air behind her made Lena turn around, "Lena, what are you doing out here it's freezing."

"Just another sleepless night Supergirl, you can go back home."

"We're worried about you," Kara took a step closer.

Lena stepped closer towards the railing, "We, who's we?"

"Kara Danvers and I." Supergirl rocked on her feet nervously.

"Just drop the act, Kara! You can stop lying to my face now!" Lena snapped and turned around, looking down at the street below her.

"Lena when did-"

"Just stop it!" Lena's scotch glass went tumbling down, smashing into a million crystal pieces. 

Lena's breath quickened and she turned back to look at Kara, "You lied! I let down all my walls, you saw all my scars, Kara! The night you found me in the bathroom, it was Kara, not Supergirl! God, how could I be so stupid, I let you see the real me and you returned the favor with lies."

"Lena I wanted to tell you! I wanted to, but I could be just Kara around you. Not Supergirl, not the little girl who lost her planet."

Lena hiked up the sleeves to her sweatshirt, "You saw these that night Supergirl! I thought if Kara knew she would never trust me again. Turns out I should be the one never trusting you. It hurts Kara, it really fucking hurts. You were all that I had in this city and now I have absolutely nothing."

"I'm right here Lena, please. Nothing has changed, you knew me and you knew Supergirl."

"Yeah I knew you, Kara, I'm not so sure about that anymore." Lena leaned farther out over her balcony railing, letting her hair whip wildly in the wind. Her thoughts ran back to the night Supergirl saved her.

\---------

Lena had a rough day at work, another attempt on her life. This time it ended with 13 employees injured and two dead, more blood on a Luthor's hand. Lena turned the shower up to the hottest setting and opened the glass door. A purple box, closed with a butterfly lock, was tucked away in the back of the cabinet under the sink. Her father had gifted to her before he passed, if only he knew what his daughter was keeping inside. Lena opened the lid with a satisfying 'click' and stared down at the shiny pieces of metal. Two years ago was the last time she did this."

"It's worth it, just one more time," thought Lena.

She took out one of the blades and closed the shower door, sitting on the tile floor. When she finally brought it across her wrist, the pain was even more pleasant than she remembered. Lena felt an instant release, so she went in again, and again until the only thing she could see was red. The only thing invading her mind right now was Kara, she couldn't find out. When Lex saw her scars in college, he called her weak, disgusting, a Luthor does not mark her body. God Kara, so innocent and kind. She was Lena's only sense of comfort in the city. Lena then realised, she loved Kara Danvers. The blade dropped to the floor and a sob escaped her lips. 

"Lena?" Said a voice, a blur of blue fell into her eyesight.

She woke up two days later at the DEO with Supergirl by her side.

\----------

Making a spur of the moment decision, Lena swept her legs up and over the side of the railing. Not that she was suicidal or anything but she just didn't see a point anymore, she was alone, people were dead and, it was all her fault.

"Lena, please-"

She cut her off, "You won so what's the point of keeping score, Kara."

Kara dashed over to the ledge and reached out for Lena's shoulder, "What do you mean?"

"I let you in, I trusted you, I gave you the password to my heart. You got what you wanted, you know all my secrets. Kara, you won so I just don't see the point anymore," Lena was calm.

"Lena you can't mean that, please! Come down from there and we can figure this out!" Yelled Kara, making no attempt to physically move her friend.

Lena stood up on the railing screaming, "Give me a reason."

"Because you are my friend Lena."

"Not good enough Kara, try again!"

"You are my sun, you are the ash from my fire, my best laid plan for the future," Kara took a deep breath, "and I love you, Lena Luthor"

"You what?"

"I love you so much and I should have told you but I was scared. I cherished our friendship and I didn't want to ruin it. I was happy being just your friend, but I have always desired more." Kara was cut off by small arms wrapping around her shoulders.

"I love you too Kara," Lena whispered and tucked her head into Kara's neck.

Tears mixed into each other's hair, "I'm so sorry Lena."

"Shhh Kara, please, I just want quiet."

Kara wrapped her right arm tightly around Lena's lower back, the other rubbing patterns in between her shoulder blades. After a few moments of silence, Lena pulled away.

"Your love is the only hoax I believe in and will always believe in. I don't want any other shade of blue but you."


End file.
